Una utopia cercana
by Kiritsuki
Summary: Un interesante fic en que los protagonista tendra un descanzo por un dia por el tio e hashirama,si ellos tiene una vida eso seinifica que madara tiene un tio ¿no se han preguntado eso?


¿Como están? he regresado, ya llego los ovas de las serie,este también un ova-fic execto que no es una especie documento de computadora como la otra serie, (tal vez sea graciosa esta vez).Aunque les parezca extraño el fic en verdad es muy bueno y lo más bueno y corto posible

Propiedad de Masashi kishimoto. Solo lo tomo prestado yo no cambio nada, solo invento

Es un fic normal muy interesante, gracias a la que comento y espero que más opinen.

* * *

~~Ova~~

Hace muchos años cuando ellos estaban pequeños, madara estaba entrenando con su hermano pequeño. Izuna pego con un árbol-oye… ¡levantanté! Rayos ¿¡porque eres tan débil!?

-ah, perdón-se levantó poco a poco pero con mucha dificultad-es que eres muy fuerte. Creo que no podre ganarte ja, ja, ja- excusándose por lo gracioso que era, su débil y lindo hermano lo reconocía como más fuerte que el-no me des excusas, aprende a hacer más testarudo ¿¡quieres!?

-está bien.-y empezaron otra vez hasta que madara dijo-voy a descansar nos vemos luego

-umhh…Si ¡vuelve pronto!-dijo con una sonrisa bien grande cuando estaba en el suelo y su hermano se fue-¡izuna!, deja de estar flojeando y vamos a atacar-lo llamo y no lo hizo esperar -¡sí!-en otra parte hashirama se encontró con madara de nuevo en ese lugar favorito-así que nos vemos de nuevo

-si

-listo para lanzar la piedra

-umh…siempre listo-lanzo la piedra ye l otro también-"te tendieron una trampa"

-"ellos vendrá por ti sal de ahí ahora, ¡es una redada!"-salieron se ahí y llegaron los cuatro a pelear se detuvieron las armas con unas piedras para que dejaran de pelear en eso ellos entraron en acción-¡dejen de pelear nosotros-!

-déjalo hashirama…

-¡…!

-parece que nuestro sueño utópico de llegar a la paz no se va realizar, aunque fue muy divertido mientras duro, perdón pero… tengo que proteger a mi familia

-entonces puedes pelear con el

-no es más fuerte que yo

-¡increíble! alguien más fuerte que tu

-ocúpate de tu familia hashirama yo me ocupare de la mía…desde ahora-lo miro con el sharingan despierto-seremos enemigos-su ex amigo lo miro con cierta tristeza-vámonos-su hermano se sintió feliz de ver que había despertado su sharingan pero ver la cara deprimida de su hermano ya no le dio tanta felicidad, en la guerra no te permitían tener que vivir en paz, no es como si no quisiera, si no que sería menos doloroso, ahora lo trataba como lo más preciado de su vida eso le gustaba pero a la vez le desagradaba. Quería superar a hashirama hasta quedar dormido hasta la madrugada en el bosque y la lluvia. Una vez estaban entrenando hasta que lo vio muy casado en el bosque estaba lloviendo. Fue por él, lo vio con apoyas en las manos y golpes, estaba muy mal que se olía el sudor por todas partes

-¿¡QUÉ ME MIRAS!?-despertó y izuna dejo de mirarlo pero sin dejar de hablar-tienes… ¿frio?

-si…mucho-su hermano saco una túnica negra de su armadura y lo arropo, no paraba de temblar-mejor

-¡quiero ser grande para poder fumar!, así…-lo tranquilizo diciendo-eso es veneno

-¿porque?

-no lo sé, pero cuando sale ese humo es como si una parte de su alma se fuera de ahí

-¡es tu imaginación!

-¿quieres irte a casa?

-¡no!-no…

-bueno…, si quieres te puedes quedar con ella

-bien-izuna iba irse a otro lugar-espérame voy contigo ya no soporto este frio

-esta bien

Ala mañana siguiente otro día lluvioso estaban luchando con su padre-eso es todo lo que tiene, vamos he visto más de ustedes

-oky

Después de terminar-descansen- tomaron un descanso en el caso en el piso.-Era uno de los pocos momentos familiares que hubieran tenido.-se están volviendo muy fuertes…-se levantaron-bien, es todo por hoy-después de que terminaran, el seguía con su entrenamiento su padre no estaba muy lejos movía su brazo, mientras que el hermano menor está mirándolos cuando descansa, hasta que su papa lo llamo-oye

-¿he?

-izuna, si no tienes nada que hacer ven conmigo-se levantó con entusiasmó- ah, ¡si! Pero…-miro a su hermano mayor-eso no importa. Además tu hermano es muy resistente, tengo algo que contarte, sígueme-lo siguió, después de la charla secreta que tuvo volvió al bosque con su padre viendo como seguía y era bastante arduo-¿tan fuerte es ese tipo para ti?-dijo tajima-aun con poco aire decía-hay una línea mediana entre él… y yo-izuna se tomó bastante sereno el asunto saber que no resistiría la idea de que alguien sea más fuerte que él su padre se fue un poco lejos de ellos, izuna se acercó a él poco a poco hasta quedar al frente de el-…¿Qué quieres?...es patético verme así.-su hermano no dijo nada-es un caso perdido, lo se…

-…

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

-…

-¡di alg!-

-como quisiera…que…-dijo sonriente- ¡Puedas superar a hashirama… algún día!-su hermano no le dijo nada-porque…tampoco quiero saber que he dado la pelea en vez de la guerra yo no quiero que tobirama me vea como un gusano, le ganare ¡aunque sea lo último que haga!-dijo saliendo le fuego de los ojos-¿eh…?-se rio-¿Qué…he hecho algo?

-no nada, es que… ¡eres muy gracioso!

-¿ah?…no me digas eso,…-se avergonzó-si es así debí callarme la boca-termino de reír-ja, ja no importa…es bueno reír de vez en cuando-izuna lo acepto con los brazos cruzados-…bien, si eso dices me voy-se fue y lo dejo entrenar en paz. Pasaron muchos años y todo seguía igual, se acercaba el invierno aunque en el lado este empezaba a hacer frio recorrían el lugar pero nada paso, izuna paseaba por el camino sin nada de enemigos al cruzar el caminó veía un hotel japonés muy lujoso medio cerca de un lago de color crema donde había macacos, eran muy gracioso verlos, corío muy alegre pero recuerda que no puede hacer mucho ruido o los enemigos lo atacaran estaba haciendo mucho frio e hizo una bufanda con la manta y se reunió con su clan-¿encontraron algo?

-no, nada. Parece que no hay nada ahí

-me contaron que hashirama iba a celebrar la fiesta de su tío

-¿butsuma tenía un hermano?-pregunto uno de los uchiha

-así parece-dijo izuna

-entonces quiere decir que estamos libres-hacen una parranda pero madara no esta tan seguro-¿es en serio?

-solo son rumores del clan pero poco a poco fue oficial-el hermano mayor de izuna se enojó nunca le han dicho "no voy a ir porque mi tío está de cumpleaños" ¿¡que es eso!? Después de que no ha podido localizar a hashirama con su chakra que ha disminuido en las últimas semanas…umh… aun no pudo saber cuál es la causa acaso hashirama quiere evitarlo o…será que le tiene miedo, pero bueno no haría nada con eso así que-nos vemos

-¡si!-se fueron hacia mucho frio-sabes que vi macacos

-macacos, ah, ¡esos monos!

-son muy graciosos pero es mejor dejarlo solos con su propia raza-llegaron a su casa-¡ya llegamos!-a madara le extraño que dijera eso. Izuna se sentó y se quitó los zapatos-¿porque dices que ya llegamos si no hay nadie aquí?

-quise hacerlo-se sentó junto a el también quitándose los zapatos-falta 3 meses para mi cumpleaños

-ah, sí, ¿qué quieres para cumpleaños?

-tu no dijiste que querías de cumpleaños dijiste que lo conseguirías tú mismo ¿no?

-sí, es verdad

-mejor aprovecho el día para bañarme-dejo a su hermano solo, el paso por la casa se encontró con su habitación y se acostó tratando de dormir estaba empezando a pensar que hashirama quería evitarlo…no se acostumbraba a la paz, la paz no era su fuerte, le ahogaba…quería que todos sus enemigos sufrieran, volverlos picadillo. Hacer lo mismo que el meteorito matara a los dinosaurios así era su odio. Quería desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra y que se creara otra especie dominante no pensante, sería mejor así, no habría palabras, ni habladurías, solo los pensamientos y raciones de un ser vivo, solo ideas que sirvan para la vida y no para mejorar la vida, es inútil aunque sea una buena idea. Pero el planeta humano no funciona así, su hermano termino de bañarse y se puso una bata blanca pero se había olvidado ponerse la liga roja, fue a buscar a su hermano de repente sin ninguna dificultad entonces abrió la puerta con aviso-¡Nii-san! Estas despierto

-¿qué quieres?

-puedo…-se cuestionó personalmente - ¿hablar contigo?-él se levantó-¿no que estamos hablando?-entro la confusión-es que… ¿a solas?

-¿No que estamos a solas?

-he…he, si, pero…es que quería hablar contigo en el patio, ¿me acompañas?-cerro los ojos-¿me lo tienes que pedir?

-¡ah! , ¡Ah!, sí, ¡sí! no quieres no

-dime algo… ¿eres izuna?

-¿eh…?-izuna se sorprendió de verdad no sabía quién es, su hermano se levantó-entonces…,-sonó sus nudillos- tendré que explicarle a izuna porque hay sangre en este lado de aquí-se acercó pero izuna lo había detenido con alarma-¡espera!...eh, soy izuna

-en serio… ¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre?

-eh, ¿eso no importa? Es que…-le explico-quería charla contigo un poco

-como sea…-lo miro con una mirada de molestia-pero te estaré vigilando

-umh. ¡Umh!-fueron al patio y hablaron-y que quieres

-Es que…como tu viviste más que yo quería decirte…

-¡dilo ya!, ¡estoy agotando mi tiempo!

-Si… y ya veo que te arrugas más-se enojó-¡DILO YA!

-eh…es que quería decirte ¿si has visto a nuestro tío…?-lo dijo con mucha serenidad y una alegría blanda-no. Nunca lo he visto

-en serio y tú eres más mayor que yo-lo enojo de nuevo-¡PERO ESO NO SEINIFCA QUE SEA MAS VIEJO QUE MI PADRE!-se calmó y cruzo sus brazos-la verdad es que nunca lo vi, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que… bueno, somos 2 hermanos, teníamos más hermanos, tuvimos un padre en la batalla

-¿quieres decir que nuestra vida no es muy diferente a la de hashirama?

-es que, si de verdad teníamos un tío y nuestro padre nunca lo dijo

-será que lo avergonzaba o no quería que supiéramos de el

-o…será que estuviera…muerto-se mantuvieron en silencio-eso es una grosería

-si…saber que el ya no estuviera aquí, debe que le provocara tristeza y aparentaba estar feliz

-solo cuando se aproximada algún senju.

-igual que tu

-si…-su hermano se enojó-pero eso no significa… ¡que tiene que abandonar e irse a la fiesta de su tío!

-¿ah?-lo vio levemente sorprendido-¡no me veas con esa cara inocente! Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando, es que ¡cómo puede dejarme así! ¿¡Es que hasta el propio hashirama senju se ha vuelto un cobarde es exasperante, completamente exasperante!? ¿¡Qué clase de enemigo es ese!?-izuna se levantó-voy a pasear un rato…-empezó a caminar y su hermano no tardo en llamarlo-¿¡a dónde vas!? Aún no hemos terminado-izuna se alejó de el parcialmente-sabes…me pregunto ¿si soy lo único en tu vida que importa?-su hermano no entendió-al parecer, siempre seré el numero 2

-de que… ¿estás hablando?

Izuna se fue pensando un poco como podía soporta las réplicas de su hermano, muchas personas de su clan están a salvo, ya no se debe preocupar por lo menos un poco, no lo entiende… ¿Cuál es su problema?-aparte de ser el hermano mayor es bastante infantil-vio la vista que estaba a su alrededor, su hermano entro a su habitación encima de su colchón estaba un sombre rectangular amarillo en que lleva dinero dentro lo estaba ahorrando para un nuevo uniforme ya que se estaba gastando el otro rápidamente. Pero… ¿acaso no está pensando en sí mismo? Últimamente los del clan se han quejado de que el piensa demasiado en sí mismo incluso dijeron que izuna era mejor líder que él, eso no le sorprende, lo que más le sorprendió de estar muchos días fuera de casa y que lo único que vea es a izuna cansado con varios dolores musculares, esa escena la veía cuando su padre llegaba así se veía nostálgico pero quisiera que fuera el-(al parecer…siempre seré el numero 2)

-el número 2-sera…que le da más privilegios a lo que está haciendo que su propio hermano, él no es su padre pero…se ha esforzado mucho y toda esta guerra lo tiene fatigado y arto, a él no si quiere puede pasar toda la vida así hasta que tenga la edad de su padre y tenga hijos. Mientras que su hermano con su ropa normal, estaba recogiendo las fresas que planto la llevo a lavarlas. Mientras tanto el abrió el sobre y tomo 2 billetes solo por una vez cerro el sobre después de eso y lo metió en el lugar de donde estaba, camino hasta la puerta-¡izuna!

-umh…

-¿quieres ir a las aguas termales?

-ah, sí. -guardo las fresas con agua en un frasco y se fueron- espero que no sea tan caro, recuerda que solo tenemos dinero para bañarnos así que para mí está bien que la visita sea corta, aunque está bien descansar un poco-dijo feliz-si…¿descansar…?-no sabía que estaba pasando izuna es por eso que lo dijo así-¿no venimos para descansar?

-ah… ¡sí!. Es que no me acostumbro al aire de la calma, es…extraño.

-A mí no me molesta, ¡en lo absoluto! Creo que debe ser nuevo para ti acostumbrarte a esto

-si debe ser por eso.

-y… ¿a dónde vamos?

-ya lo veras solo espera

-está bien.-entraron al edificio-¿Qué quieren?

-una habitación-vio a izuna a su lado-yo me encargo del dinero

-umh…pero

-no hace falta que mires, es innecesario…-Ella pregunto-cual requerimiento quiere, casual, barato-quiero el exclusivo por favor-dijo sin ninguna duda, su otro hermano se impresiono-¡E-El exclusivo! Nii-san no podemos pagarlo

-¿¡y que quieres que haga!?, ¿sabes quién eres?

-sí. Pero…-Madara no lo dejo pensar-vámonos hasta que se haga tarde-se fue primero-¡sí!-camino hasta llegar a la habitación-¿porque haces esto?, el exclusivo es demasiado caro, ¿¡acaso no has visto el precio!?-no aguanto más sus preguntas-Puedes callarte-se calló no sabía que en algún momento posible podía callarle-no sabes lo que pasa aquí, así que no digas nada, además no lo hago por mí, entiendes

-pero…-continuo-es demasiado caro…

-¿Quieres irte?

-no

-entonces ¿qué esperas?

-si-¡sí!-avanzo hacia la habitación-es bastante amplia

-¿¡te vas a quejar!?

-no, yo solo…

-mejor no digas nada-se puso cómodo y ya no hizo preguntas a ese tiempo-no te vas bañar

-pero ya me bañe

-no es como bañarse, es como sumergirse, esa aguas sirven para relajarse un poco, te has quejado del dolor ¿no?

-si…pero

-nada de pero, ve a bañarte o… ¿quieres regresar?

-no para nada, ya se me hace falta un descanso-lo estaba presionando un poco pero sabía que si se quedaba al menos podía no desesperar a su hermano un poco, después de todo lo hizo por él. Se cambió a una bata blanca en otra habitación y se dejó el pelo suelto-no vas a cambiarte

-después, hazlo tú primero.-no responde había una puerta en la otra habitación que parecía una entrada la abrió y vio unas brumas blancas bastante calidad como si fuera un tipo hipnotismo, como quisiera estar ahí en primer lugar pero era muy solitario comprobó la temperatura del agua pensó…en que si este lugar esta taaan solitario podría bañarse sin que nadie lo vea o…

-nii-san ¿tengo que hacerlo?

-Si no hay nadie si

-si…pero es que no me he bañado en este lugar antes…me da pena...-lo hizo exasperar bueno que quería y se bañó-vez…está bien…

-oh. Si pero

-mirare en el otro lado para ver si alguien ve

-eh…si pero

-tampoco voy a mirar-tenía algo de tenebrosidad pero estaba de acuerdo con la idea así que lo intentaron-hay alguien-su hermano se ocultaba en una gran roca-no

-no veas

-no voy a mirar-espero hasta que se mueva el agua-ya era hora-se alejó para tener su propio espacio, no quería vallarse pero ya que.

En la fiesta del tío-¡yuhuu!-La fiesta era increíble-¿y es bueno que nos quedemos aquí?

-como quisiera que su padre estuviera aqui

-es un gran fiestero

-¿y cuando terminara?-pregunto tobirama-bueno son tres fiestas asi que tenemos para rato

-por cierto-pregunto hashirama- ¿cuantos años tienes?-le hizo una seña para acercarse,le dijo al oído después de quitarce dijo-oh.-se está haciendo de noche y más fría, las ocurrencia son interminables y un poco de nieve se acerca a la nariz de izuna mientras volvía en sí después de un momento de reflexión y tranquilidad envolviendo sus brazos entré su cuerpo,sentía una flutúacion entré el frío y el calor entré la piel-está nevando...-había poca gente ya parecía un baño termal privado,én eso su hermano pensaba én que sí se lo merecía én que también podía sérle índiferente,lo necesita o más bien los dos necesitarán además izuna a trabajado mucho y sé ágotado bastánte, ya qué los escucha,hace equipos útiles,síempre está ahí,es cómo de la familia de ,bla,bla

Incluso tiene un grupo de seguidores pero no importa, además tenía que dejar su ego de vez en cuando, no ló matara... ¿o sí? se encontraron otra vez después de darla vuelta-terminaste

-no. Sólo pasó por aquí, está nevando

-ya veo...-solo se ven a familias y las brumas blancas del se hecha agua como un favor tranquilizador no decía nada-no vas a decir nada a nadie, entendido

-está bien, no ló haré-cerró los ojos-salgamos de aquí

-ya te cánsaste, ¡tán rápido!

-recuerda que esto-

-sabes... ¿no sé porque nuestro padre no nos llevó aquí?

-olvida eso, no te agobies-su hermano se relajo y se hecho agua con tanta paciencia-unh...-él otro cerró los ojos y se relajo un poco además había pagado mucho para estar ahí, en hacer algo por alguien tiene más significado que sus planes, por ahora sigue respirando

-que relajante...-está tán despreocupado que sabe que volverá mañana, él es tan diferente, no era tan frío, su naturaleza era más serena-regresemos-por un momento se quedó quieto-de acuerdo. Sé tomaba normalmente no había caso un poco de privacidad, mientras terminara de vestirse pensó én que creó que está feliz

-nii-san aquí, está la comida

-ya voy-llegó a lá sala había sólo dos platos y dos vasos-¿está és una reunión familiar?-dijo con mucha tristeza pero era obvio para ellos-no te pongas triste...-pero no sabe que decir después-¿no tienes hambre?

-cierto, perdón...-comieron-ésta bueno, nii-san

-sí, ¿eh?

-¿Que pasa?

-siempre me dices nii-san, hay mejores nombres

-én serio

-siempre me dijiste asi desde que eras un niño

-¿y qué quieres que diga?

-otra cosa

-onni-san

-no

-¡no se!

-inténtalo de nuevo

-¡brother!

-muy pana

-umh...a...ani…ki-con ternura pero el otro no le hizo caso-eh…, mejor no

-que mal hasta eso me hace sentir extraño mejor lo dejamos así

-será mejor que terminemos de comer, ah se me olvidaba que traje fresas

-¿fresas?

-están algo húmedas pero se pueden comer, estas parecen unas vacaciones cortas de el enemigo si lo piensas

-no te acostumbres solo es hasta mañana

-ya lo sé, sólo decía.-no hablo más en un momento su hermano vio su actitud calmada y Serena, su piel era más pálida de lo que aparentaba, su cabello y las pestañas eran más oscuras y profundas de la que aparenta. Las uñas, la forma de comer refinada era detalles que ignoraba, se acostumbraba verlo con sangre o con suciedad y como a veces que no le daba tiempo observarlo de frente o que simplemente no tenía tiempo para eso. Era una aura bastante extraña a su alrededor se supone que eso se disiparía pero está más diverso que antes. Después de comer. Lavaron los objetos, su hermano menor se fue a explorar el lugar-aquí hay libro de poesía-Con molestia-olvídate de eso, no estamos de vacaciones -Con insistencia le dijo-solo leeré uno-que sea corto-termino con eso-¿¡todos lo son!?-izuna se quejó, madara se alejó de la cocina y se sentó-¿Qué hare con él? –izuna salido del cuarto de al lado-estas de suerte es del mar

-solo termina con eso de una vez

-está bien-abrió el libro y pasos las páginas-umhh… no hay mucho de interesante aquí-dejo el libro y avanzo hacia las fresas, abrió el frasco boto el agua y saco las fresas para quitarles la humedad-¿quieres una?

-¿de dónde sacaste esas frutas?

-Las plante yo solo

-entonces comete las todas, no tengo hambre-se fue aun lado -bien.-las puso en un plato-me pregunto ¿cómo sabrán?-tomo una y se la comió-umh…-la trago a ver como saben-esto…no está mal-agarro el planto y el libro-iré a leer un poco

-adelante-izuna se fue a su habitación de nuevo. Su hermano paseaba por el lugar y no vio nada interesante. Izuna estaba comiendo fresas y viendo el libro para ver si encuentra algo interesante-no hay mucho aquí-comió otra fresa-es muy aburrido…-dejo el libro y se acostó-que aburrido…-tomo otra fuerte y se la comió, vio como la puerta se abría sola-¿algo interesante?

-No, este libro es muy malo

-qué bien ahora podre detestar más a los libros, bueno necesito dormir tal vez me duerma si me lees-avanzo más-¿vas a dormir aquí?-le pregunto y su hermano mayor avanzo para mudarse con el-¿te molesta?

-no-entonces su hermano se acomodó-¿Por qué no puedes dormir solo?

-oí sonidos-dijo tranquilamente con ironía

-¿sonidos?

-cuando fui pasando oí sonidos extraños en mi cuarto así que vine aquí-tomo una fresa y se la comió-… ¿me estás diciendo la verdad? O solo lo haces para molestarme-claro que no, además no quiero que me moleste cuando duermo-tomo otra fresa-está bien-se arropo-¿Qué quieres que te lea?

-la más buena que pudiste encontrar-se arropo para dormir

-eh…es larga

-es por eso que es la más buena

-bueno…-dijo aceptando-aquí va, el más bueno que encontré es _el agua de la superficie_

_Cuando vi las esquinas de mi barco_

_Cuando bajaba en la tierra fértil_

_En ti vi al frente la oscuridad_

_En el atardecer la vida que llega a su fin y comienza de nuevo, tu tranquila mirada sostenía…_

_La suaves notas del atardecer_

_En la azul mirada, un cuerpo parpadeante se hacía andante y desaparece. La luz de tu cuerpo, aun cuando no se haya ido completamente_

_No puedo verte…solo oigo tu voz enana en el horizonte_

_Están tranquilos saber… que no desapareciste y solo te convertiste en otra cosa_

-¿qué te pareció?-hace menos 5 minutos que ya se había dormido-¿nii-san?

Se quedó dormido, bueno-bostezo-hasta leer me dio sueño-comió la última fresa y se llevó el plato para limpiarlo entonces pensó en que este instante corto era necesario para ellos, camino hasta su habitación y guardo el libro después, apago la vela cuando se levantó por unos momentos vio a su hermano durmiendo plácidamente, se veía tan calmado, como si dejara de ser "el" por un momento, sabia absolutamente todo de él, incluso sus sentimientos reales a los cuales nunca revelara(ni en este fic)sonrió un poco pero luego por alguna razón pensó en su padre. ¿Hasta cuando dejara de tener esas desilusiones?, si no es el sufrimiento del otro, es el, no permitía quejarse pero sabe que al menos pueden sentir casi lo mismo…más o menos

(Buenas noches…descansa bien)-murmurando cuando se iba a costar. En la otra mañana, madara se despertó temprano y se lavó la cara sabiendo que se van a ir hoy no le preocupa si no está aquí ya al fin puede deshacer de esa aura de paz que le molestaba. En el cuarto Izuna estaba soñando o teniendo una pesadilla (no está muy claro).En su sueño vio a su padre en el bosque junto con unos enemigos en el suelo y que nunca se iban a mover-padre…-tajima se dio cuenta y lo miro, había una expresión de que nunca se iban a ver más y eso no paso en un sueño si no un recuerdo pero a veces la mente es borrosa-¿Dónde está…?

-¿Quién…?

-(esto, es un sueño)

-eh…izuna-dijo mostrado la mano en forma de recibo-ven aquí-como no le quería hacer repetir avanzo-padre ¿Por qué estas-?

-…-miro el cielo-va a llover, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo también quiero saber qué haces aquí-su padre sonrió-es una pena… ¿qué haces tú aquí…?

-…-levanto la cabeza a su hijo y dijo-bueno…vayámonos, tengo algo que decirte-marcharon hasta escalar las escaleras del templo-sabes que en ti te puedo contar todo ¿no?

-ah, sí pero si es algo importante será mejor que lo hablemos los tres

-no…Sabes que de los dos, tú eres quien más suprime sus emociones, mantuviste la compostura cuando ella murió aun con tu corta edad

-si pero, a estas circunstancias son duras-su papa se detuvo-¿cómo sabes que va pasar?

-eh…es que, estoy seguro que va llover hoy

-eso se presiente mas no se mira…-no dijo nada hasta el momento-izuna…, si me odias solo dilo-hubo un silencio inimaginable entre ellos incluso logro hacer más frio que antes-¿Por qué dices eso?

-a mi papa se lo dije-aun su hijo estaba impresionado-eh… ¿Por qué?

-¿porque? Aun me pregunto eso…tal vez…fue… por la guerra…me preguntaba una y otra vez porque comenzó, me preguntaba ¿porque rikodou sennin los dejo ir?-otra ola viento los arrimaba-¿porque uno era más privilegiado que el otro? yéndose por el camino del mal y el otro del bien… ¿¡que basura es esa!? . ¿¡Como si nosotros fueranos los malos y ellos los buenos!?

-de verdad que eso malo

-aún no se…como acabo esto tal vez sea el fruto de las generaciones que seguimos así y nosotros no podemos vernos a la cara a menos en combate-aun no sabía porque le dijo tantas cosas del clan-te he guardado secretos por toda una vida y te he dicho ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Y ahora me dirás "que es lo que quieres" izuna.

-quiero, quiero que todo esto acabe

-no es tan fácil, has pensado…en una utopía

-¿utopía?-tajima siguió las escaleras-algún día. Estaremos en esa utopía-izuna lo siguió-tal vez tú y tu hermano la encuentren, dentro…o fuera de ella

-si-empezó a llover poco a poco más fuerte, izuna miro al cielo nublado-(padre…tu sabías que iba ocurrir, todo el tiempo…lo supiste)-todos…nosotros…

Se puso todo negro. Despertó con una mirada soñolienta tenía el cabello desaliñado, camino su pierna sobresalía de su conjunto, hasta el baño y se lavó el pelo y la cara, su cara aún estaba afectado por el sueño-quizás…yo-entonces camino hacia una sección donde hay un jardín en las ramas vio cerezas en los arboles-un árbol de cerezos…-izuna-dijo cuándo lo vio y el menor le hizo caso, se acercó con normalidad-¿¡eres tú!? ¡Eres un desastre!

-umh…estas aquí

-a puesto que estas dormido todavía, sabes aún es temprano podías dormir

-he visto a papa-se sorprendió-padre… ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

-umh…no lo sé-dijo mirando hacia atrás-tal vez…algún día-le intrigo la pregunta-algún día… ¿¡algún día que!?

-no se…si algún día, poder disfrutar de un amanecer tan bonito y tan tranquilo como este

-estas exagerando

-umh… ¿tú crees?-camino hacia un árbol que da cerezas-(Padre… tal vez yo tampoco podre quedarme, ni siquiera con el indeseable magekyou sharingan lo hará, algún día la serpiente blanca me atacara y moriré)-su hermano lo vio de lejos y se molestó pateado el suelo-¿¡Porque tenías que aparecer!? ¿¡No que estabas muerto, quédate donde estabas!?-lo miro de nuevo y estaba más deprimido que antes apoyándose en el árbol, no sabía qué hacer, cosas así no son de su estilo pero eso le pasó rápido y el menor dijo-tenemos que irnos rápido, el clan nos espera

-si pero antes tenemos que arreglarnos

-está bien, por cierto te lavaste los dientes

-eh… ¿claro porque estás diciendo algo tan inútil?

-es que mi papa siempre te lo decía, tienes que lavarte los dientes con 3 hojas de menta no con una

-se molestó en otra parte la fiesta esta …despierta-le dijo a tobirama que estaba en el cielo

-es hora de irse casa

-eh… ¿desde cuándo?

-no tengo tiempo para eso, aunque hay que admitir que este sitio es un desastre-de vuelta-ya esta

-en serio-lo miro atrás de la espalda-lo hiciste 3 veces

-si

-cuando comas levante los dientes otra vez

-córtame la pierna mejor-se molestó pero el otro lo tomo de chiste-je, je pero eso empeoraría las cosas ¿no?, bueno… vamos a irnos de aquí

-si pero antes…-se fue de la habitación y en unos momentos tenía un frasco de cerezas-sabía que harían algo con esos arboles

-eso me temo

-¿quieres una?

-eh…no aun no-tomaron camino separados, mientras que su hermano menor está pensando de nuevo esta muy pensativo hoy, el otro estaba comiendo cerezas pero, ¿para que perdía su tiempo pensando? si sabe que tiene un "amigo" .Sin duda lo va extrañar, no cree que lo incluyera en sus planes-(¿pero…que podía hacer? solo puedo quedarme aquí…y serle de compañía por un tiempo)-camino hacia el pasto-no has pensado ¿en que la cerezas parecen más dulces que frutas?-comió la derecha de las dos cerezas-Es maravilloso saber que hay de todo.-respondió con los ojos cerrados alegre de sí mismo tenía un kimono negro, no sé porque a él le gustaba mucho ese color-Umh…si…,es maravilloso-dijo con una alegría monótona

-¿aun sigues con eso?

-no…, es que-tomo la cereza de su mano-tengo hambre-comió la cereza izquierda pero no se la trago-si ya haremos algo de comer cuando vayamos a casa

-…cierto…-le sorprendió que estaba diciendo-la cerezas…-enroló el palo que está unido a la cereza y la quito de ella- son muy dulces-se sentó al lado de él, su mirada no había cambiado, su mirada era serena pero a la vez amorosa si se la miras más de cerca-a…niki,-se sorprendió que lo había llamado así-dime…-no le contesto por la forma en que le hablaba y por eso hablo de otra cosa-recuerdo que hablabas de más, ahora casi no me dices nada, sé que aceptaste la idea de tener el magekyou pero al parecer, eso te alejo de mí, a veces pienso que mis ideas son algo estúpidas

-si…a veces lo son, pero fue un buen detalle de tu parte, aun así no refuerzo la idea de que esa dos personas murieran

-¿una cereza?

si-tomo aun húmedo la cereza y la acerco a la boca pero en vez de eso tenía la fragilidad de tomar con su boca y solo sostenerla, mientras su hermano estaba sosteniendo el palito, y de nuevo vio esos detalles, su imagen era más adulta y tranquilizadora, pero solo arranco la cabeza del cuerpo de la cereza y no lo vio más – ¡no me veas así!-izuna se quitó la cereza de la boca-¡has estado con esa mirada por tanto tiempo, al menos deberías cambiar de expresión por lo menos un poco!

-¿te molesto?

-pues sí, es extraño, ¡actúa normal!-izuna comió la cereza sin ningún problema y después bostezo, él otro cerro el frasco-necesitamos irnos ya

-si-Se prepararon y se fueron, en el camino el hermano menor aún estaba en la utopía que señalaba su padre-(Tal vez no encuentre esa utopía que tanto hablas, quizás mi hermano la encuentre algún día…mientras tanto)-toco su parpado izquierdo-(seguiré aquí…en este lugar)-Mientras el sol está iluminado más se acercan a su casa.-más rápido que no llegaremos

-si-se apresuraron para llegar pronto hacia el lugar que era su hogar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¡feliz año 2014! Hasta pronto, ahora con un fic con mas humor


End file.
